


Aurora

by Malum_finis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Cute, Dyslexic Author, English, Fantasy, Feelings, First story, Futuristic, Horror, LGBTQ Character, Love, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Universe, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow To Update, Trauma, Worldbuilding, more tags later on, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum_finis/pseuds/Malum_finis
Summary: Just when everything in their life was going fine, Sandy stumbles upon a dark secret hidden within Aurora-institutions walls.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The room is pitch-black and trying to find its light-switch in the dark is one of Sandys daily challenges. She has done this for almost 6 years now and today is finely the last. With a swift flick of a finger she lightens the monochrome coloured room. She has always found the lack of colour a bit jarring; its white walls reminiscent to a hospital room and their calendar being its only contrast. 

Looking at the holographic calendar, she can see newly blossomed flowers depicted above the days. It is an early Monday morning. Pulling at the curtains, reviling another familiar blackness reminds Sandy that most folks wouldn’t even consider this a time to rise; for it is still dark outside. The alarm clock hasn’t rung yet and Éama is entangle within her multi-coloured duvet. Snoring loudly. By leaning over the heavy sleeper and gently gripping a duvet corner Sandy mentally prepares herself for what’s to come. 

“Éama Jana McLoughlin will probably miss her graduation day if she doesn’t wake up soon. Luckily for her, I won’t let that happened!” As Sandy loudly narrate she yanks the duvet and Éama herself out of bed. 

“Ouch!” Éamas tick Irish accent comes by quite noticeable as she bawled in pain from colliding with the metal floor. While looking up at Sandy still holding the space themed duvet with a smug face, she can almost feel how her face begins to redden. In a fit of rage, she kicks at her roommate. From experience, Sandy has learned her loves temper and to stand far away so that the short girls onslaughts can’t reach. Giving up on her assault the stout lass pouts; looking like an angry little red gremlin. 

“You fud shitlord! Can't you wake me like a normal fucking person for ones?” The now pissed off ginger screeches while using their bunk beds bedstead to lean on. 

“What would be the fun in doing that?” Sandy sinkers and along with it offers her companion a hand. Éama grabs it hesitantly; in case the trickster has another joke up her sleeve. After pulling up the redhead Sandy leans her forehead on Éamas, causing them to meet eye to eye. Éamas baby blue and her own mucky brown. 

“Today is the day, huh? What a jobby.” Éamas complain sounded almost like a ruff whisper, her warm morning breath reaching Sandys face. The ginger lad has never been a sun-up person, additionally without a java, she can be quite bad-tempered. “How adorable.” Sandy sighs while bringing her hand upwards; touching the soft cherry cheeks as her fingers get entangle by silky locks. 

Ever sense she got drawn in by those ocean eyes 4 years ago they have been together. Her eyes held a childlike wonder when their schooling began- loving  
everything she saw with a fiery passion. Nowadays… it is a little bit complicated. In all honesty, Sandy finds Éamas change of character to be really confusing; one day everything was fine and the next she looked so…done. As if life itself was too exhausting for her. 

Yet Sandy adores her grumpy midget and seeing her blush makes the blondie wish this moment would never end. But time got the better of them as the far too late alarm finely turns on. Loudly. The jarring sound startled both of them and in doing so making them realise how late they actually are. 

“Yea and if we don’t hurry we might miss our flight.” Sandy hastily plants a kiss on her sweethearts’ cheek as she scurries over to activate hover mode on the already packed carriers. In nerve-racking panic Sandy tries to get everything ready before they leave while Éama looks at her with gloomy eyes. Taking a breath, she steps forward, then binds her arms slowly around the worrywart waist and by doing so she stopping Sandy in her tracks. The shaking girl feels a gentle warmness spreading from behind her as well as a familiar rough accent.

“Don’t stress Sal; the ship won’t leave without us and Aurora-institution isn’t that far away anyway.” Éama shouldn’t have said that and as she does say it, she realises her mistake. But it’s too late. The damage is done and stress has turned in to pure anxiety to boot. Éama embeds her face in the scrawny back- breathing in the scent of roses while feelings of dreadful regret taunt her mind. She had for a moment forgotten how fragile Sandy can be. That she doesn’t know what life is away from earth and as a consequence her love is suffering. 

“Not that far? Really? It’s over 50 000 lightyears away and you think it’s not that far. We would be dead before getting there. D.E.A.D. We wouldn’t even make it past our solar system!” Sandy is quivering and as she speaks her words comes out in small stutters. Hearing the pain in Sandys voice and the unregularly heartbeat underneath her flowing nightgown- she curses herself and her stupid mouth as she tries to calm Sandy down. 

“You know… going by hyperdrive… it should only take two or three weeks at most. We will be fine, love. I promise.” Slowly Éamas words sinks in and after 15 minutes Sandy has finely calms down. “And we’ll be asleep for most of it.” Patting the taller girls head, Éama goes towards the kitchen door, then with a sweeping hand gesture it opens. “Really? So, we won’t be eaten by face sucking monster or something?” Asks Sandy as she trails along after her dear. “No Sal that’s stupid. You have to stop examining those old sci-fi movies; they aren’t real.” 

When Éama sluggishly presses, a few buttons located on the translucent blue fringe monitor- a rich smell of brewing coffee begins to fill their apartment. A few moments later Éama eases onto one of the kitchen chairs and takes a mouthful of bitter liquid. “Hey Sal, do you also want some java?” 

“No thanks…” Sandy walks past Éama and takes the set next to her right by the kitchen window that overlooks the dim streets. “Are you still worried about the trip?” “No, it’s just- I don’t really know what to expect. What are the people like or the facility itself?” With a frustrated groan Sandy drags her arms over the table and mumbles softly. “I don’t even know what the planet looks like!” 

“It’s mostly white with a tint of pigeon blue.” 

“Huh?” 

Èama puts down the now empty cup and strokes her ID-bracelet; producing an image of a tiny sphere. “The planet has an ice astronomical body and its entire surface is covered in solid ice. Because of the clear surface, the planet can reflect the colours of passing meteors and that’s why it’s called Aurora. It is also one of the few planets humans was the first to discover.” As she talks, a cluster of falling stars renders. Aurora mirrors the small rocks and in doing so it creates a ray of colours to dance upon its surface. 

Captivated by the colourful display before her, Sandy squeals in excitement. She scotches closer to Èama and almost hanging over her as the image zooms in on some grey structures. “Oh, is that Aurora-institution?” “yes. They are the only buildings on the planet. C. R. K, the company owning Aurora-institution, is the only one of the 13 multi-race science developing organisations that allows human trainees. At least for those who has no outer space experience. Which is why we enlisted in their training program.” Èama turns towards Sandy. “But you should already know this.”

“Emm…” 

“You didn’t read the pamphlet, didn’t you?” Sandy stays quiet for a minute and Èama faceplants- a loud smack sound follows when her hand hits her face. She rises from her seat, taking her cup with her to the dishwasher. Ones placed inside, Èama reaches over towards a bundle of papers and pens.

It takes about 10 minutes of ceaseless writing until Èama hands her multiple papers. “Here. It’s just a brief overview over the different races they accept, just so you won’t get us killed.” Sandy looks down to the messy handwriting and if she squints her eyes she can just barely make out what’s written. She estimates it to be about 8 different races and that reading this will take a while. 

“I can get the last things done before we leave, meanwhile, you can read this and take a chill pill.” Sandy smiles softly knowing that Éama is referring to her anxiety medication and without have to even ask, a bottle of pills is placed on the table. Éama had gone and gotten her medication from her pink carrier. Sandy pops a tiny pill then begins to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Species: Deliomara.  
Home world: Humming Rhein.  
Description: Humanoid looking species. Their blueish to indigo hair has a slime like consistency and they have unique markings throughout their entire bodies, from simple stripes to symbol-like patterns. The hair when digested can help your immune system fight of common sicknesses like a cold or a fever. It also contains plenty of oxygen which is another practicality since their world is 100% covered in water. The home worlds real name is only Rhein and “Humming” is just a title. The title was given by humans as they found the constant pulsating sound the plant creates, pleasant and calming. 

Species: Fleeceton.  
Home world: Neovory.  
Description: The only intelligent skinless race. Having no skin makes them highly sensitive towards most things an as a result, they’re always covered in thick armor-like clothing. They are masters of faster-than-light travel and are working to join a large, star system-spanning government.

Species: Heerian.  
Home world: Helion.  
Description: A race of energetic reptiles who have excellent logic skills. They are able to survive for up to eight weeks without food or water. Political and cultural elites control the general population. They punish political prisoners by removing their vocal chords. 

Species: Iristolosii.  
Home world: Obice bre.  
Description: This race kind of looks like Ophrys apifera flowers and are some plant-like organisms. They generate much of their energy through photosynthesis, but they also filter microorganisms from the air.

Species: Legias.  
Home world: Albea.  
Description: The species is androgynous as well as sexless with vestigial, silver-feathered wings and five eyes. The fifth is placed on the base of their neck. Usually a peaceful civilization, dedicated to creative and leisure pursuits, such as art, music and dance. They have advanced sense of aesthetics as everything they create, from buildings to spaceships, are elaborately decorated. Because of this they have created some of the greatest and most sought-after architect’s. All Legias prefer not to leave their home-world.

Species: Phansess.  
Home world: Phan.  
Description: A race of pathetic, spineless idiots with long noses and when they are speaking, all words are repeated at least one time. “Hello-hello.” Basically, giant colorful slugs with a weird speaking pattern. They believe in an all-knowing god called Oh-Oh which they are fanatically trying to spread to other races. Officially, their leader is a large, unintelligent worm that every now and then eats their offspring’s. (Avoid at all cost; they are fucking disgusting.)

Species: Saudorale.  
Home world: Helion.  
Description: Amphibians who are divided by sets of hive minds and a hive mind connection can consist of 3 individuals or more. The species have two mouths, one to eat with and one to drink with. They live on hot planets, preferable a temperature of 80 degrees Celsius or higher. A low body temperature can give fatal casualties. They have a passion for a team-sport called Qee, which takes place within a labyrinth.

Species: Zaathi.  
Home world: V'bon V.  
Description: A warrior race with multiple horns on their head and the majority of their bodies are covered in scale. Considered an ancient race with a superiority complex, because of that, they deem all other species to be inferior. They are able to spit acid and to survive in most environments. Law enforcers burns parts of their bodies- creating scaleless scars. Commonly in the facial area. They have a strict three-strike justice system in which lawbreakers are killed after their third conviction. For some strange reason, they find death to be horrifyingly funny and as a result, they love public executions. 

xxx

All this new information is a lot to take in and half way through Sandy decides to just skim-read instead. I can always read it later she thinks as she lays the bundle on the table. Hearing her tummy rumbling she grabs a quick snack from the fridge and retreats back to the bedroom. While her mouth is busy chewing, she opens her drawer and pick out an outfit. 

“Sandy, are you done? I have called a cabby and it’s almost here!” Èama calls from the hallway surrounded by their fully packed hover carriers. “Yea just give me a minute!” Sandy answers and decides on wearing a basil green tunic plus soft sailor pants. When Sandy rushes out of the bedroom, it almost results in her running over Èama.

“Hey, watch it.”

“Sorry. I’m just sooo thrilled.” Sandy says while looking Èama over. Her red gremlin is wearing a denim blue flannel shirt with navy coloured stripes and her favorite jeans that’re really lovely on her. Èama had even curled her already curly hair so that the fiery locks stood out even more. “Come on firefly, let’s go!” Sandy grabs an outstretch hand and they finely leave their apartment. Once entering the cab all built up excitement makes Sandy squeeze Èamas arm tight while squealing in delight. 

((Time skip)) 

She tries to cover her nose from the sickening odor but her quivering hands can’t suppress the smell of rot. Blood… Covering the walls like a tick paste. Dripping from the ceiling and flickering lamps onto the flooded floor. Everything everywhere she looks is coated in thick layers of burgundy blood and her steps gives of a moist sound as she moves throughout the corridor. 

Sandy wonders if she also is drenched in it as a few drops lands on her head. 3 drops. The first soaks into her hair, the second passes her almost torn of ear while the third lingers on her already wet cheek. When did she start crying? She can’t remember and It’s kind of hopeless doing right now. At this point she just have to focus and find-

((Wait… We went too far. Let me try again.))  
.  
.  
.  
((Time skip)) 

Charm her, he said. Make her melt longingly into your arms, he said. Then play on the bleeding heartstrings to find the truth. That's bullshit! Even if Sandy had half the experience and knowledge about romance as Èama- she wouldn’t use it for something as petty as playground grudges. Especially not for Killian, that's for sure. Twelve years has gone bye and he is still completely obsessed by what happened. How immature!

Marshall is looking at her now, probably wondering what all that was about. She sighs and sits down with the tension still lingering in the air. Startled by the sudden outburst, Marshall had clamp down on a sandwich and was now hastily gulping it down. 

“Sandy you know that-“ 

((Eh, still not right.))  
.  
.  
.  
((Time skip)) 

((There! Third time's a charm.))

After 2 hours, they finely arrived at Katrineholm District Airport- the only plane and spacecraft airport in town. Èama pay the driver whilst Sandy herds their carriers towards the large building. Ones inside they are both greeted by staff and shown into the main area. 

“Okay, we are finely here.” Èama says and looks at Sandy for a moment before her blue eyes widens. “Wait right here. I need to get you something before we go any further.” She runs off after shoving Sandy on to an empty bench. Now Sandy has never been the best at handling boredom and when you’re all alone combined with a dead phone, because you forgot to charge it, waiting really sucks. So…instead of just lazing around she decides to be productive and find their flight. Her love will definitely be proud of her for finding it!

She looks around at the many monitors with blinking lights and even sees some people sleeping. Just when Sandy was prepared to give up on her searching- she finds a signboard with Spaceship boarding area written in bold letters above a two-sided door. Sandy begins to walk towards the entrance, but was stopped in front of the doorway by a flight attendants. “Miss, I don’t know how you got this far without it, but it seems like you don’t have a ID-bracelet.” 

“But I have a ID ca-“

“I know humans usually have those tiny plastic certificates for identification, however, they won’t work for interstellar space travel.” 

“Human?” She mumbles, then when the attendant takes a step back, Sandy gets her answer. “YOU GOT WINGS!” She shouts. A small pair of white wings poking out from the lower part of the attendants back flicks as the now awake people turns their head towards the commotion. “Yes unlike you I’m half Legias.” In-between words the attendant makes low clicking noises and realising where Sandys eyes are looking- the attendants clicking gets louder while bending its head downwards. 

“Even though I don’t have the usual size and coloured wings or number of eyes- I’m still considered a member of the Legias race!” And as on que Sandy notices a tiny shiny nameplate on the golden uniform. 

Name: Diann Sanne.  
Race: Legias.

“Dammit Sandy! We haven’t even departed from earth yet and you have already pissed of someone!” Out of nowhere Èama appears, flustered and out of breath as she grips Sandys arm. “But Èama look, he has wings! Isn’t it amazing?” Èama glances over and she spots the angry Legias glaring at them. Her eyes widen ones more. “Don’t you have any common-sense you nincompoop! Seriously, why do I even bother with you?”

“Because you love me.”

“Oh my gosh, give me strength-“ With an apologising smile Èama looks over at the ruffled Legian. “I’m really sorry-“ She spots the nameplate. ”Mx. Sanne for her behaviour. She has never meet a non-native species before and doesn’t know any better.” The attendant answers with a stale smile. “It’s fine, but she won’t be able to enter the boarding area without a ID-bracelet.”

“I have hers right here, Mx.” Swiping her hand over the green hover carrier, opening it and reaching down she pulls out a thin silver bracelet. A ID-bracelet. 

“Wha- when did I get one?”

“You didn’t. I went and got you one. Here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Èama slips the bracelet onto Sandys wrist- it seamlessly snaps itself in place and Sandy looks at it in awe. The slim strip feels really nice and smooth against her skin. It’s a bit cold and it has a faint smell of iron, probably from being newly unpacked. Is it new? Have Èama gotten her completely new bracelet? No, she couldn’t have, they are way too expensive and… The sound of a shoe tapping snaps Sandy out of her thoughts. 

“Are you going to just stare at it or let me scan you in?” The Legias attendant huffs while its wings flutter in frustration. “Oh, ehm, yes… Mx. It was Mx wasn’t it Èama?” “Yes Sal, their species prefer Mx.” “Okay, Mx. Dia...” “No, Sal. They use their surname just like humans or only Mx.”

“Oh, right. Sorry Mx. Sanne but how do I…” Sandy feels a feathered hand clutch her wrist and she whines as it starts to bruise from the tight grip. Her hand gets pulled into a cylindrical tube then a second later a green glow flickers inside of it. Sandy pulls her hand from the scanner and holds the now stinging wrist close to her flat chest. “There, Sandy Anderson, all done. Take your things and go.” The attendant announces with a sneering tone and turns towards Éama. “And you miss?” Éama puts her hand in the tube- it glows green and the attendant leaves in a brisk pace. 

…

“… Did I say something wrong?” Puzzled by the Legias attitude Sandy asks.   
“Yes. But don’t worry Sal, you will learn.” Èama gives Sandy a pat on her shoulder and then they are on their way towards the boarding area. Inside the area, crowds of people are being hastily directed left and right- which can be a bit confusing for first time passengers. 

The two girls are quickly waved over by staff and while walking past rows of enormous ships, Sandy spots someone in the crowd. Someone that most folks would just walk by without passing an eye. He is dressed in bland gray clothes and wasn’t it for his fancy styled platinum hair- she would have overlooked him too. It is Killian standing a bit further ahead, in all his douchebag glory. Really. What is he even doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at his dads’ multi dollar company in Michigan or something? 

Killian must have felt her gaze as he turns towards them. He kind of just glances over to their direction, but Sandy knows he recognize her. As Sandy, Èama and the staff halts, Killian is right beside them. “What are you doing here?” Sandy exhales in an exhausted demeanor. “Whatever to you mean?” Killian is nonchalant in nature so Sandy didn’t really expect an answer. She was rather surprised actually. 

Tapping her foot- Sandy ask ones more. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Michigan? Making all those sweet, sweet business deals that you bragged about? And not being here right now.” Killian chuckles. “Yea, about that… My dads’ thinks I should do something else first. You know, getting all that life experience and stuff.” “Your dads’ threw you out, didn’t they?”  
Èama, who had before now just stood off at the side and watched, commented. “They did.” He states. “And I didn’t really know what to do. Until I saw you guys signing up for the outer space stuff.” This time, both Sandy and Èama sighs in defeat. “So, you just joined our program without knowing what it is?” Sandy said. “Yes. That pretty much sums it up.”

Sandy wanted to question him more but their spacecraft’s door just opened and the forces of people pushing them forward forced her to stop. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

(New Characters point of view ^-^) 

Haile ran for it. With blistering naked feet she sprinted through the street- passing ragged homes and shady businesses while wiggling her slim body between the folk herd. The cold May wind cuts its way into the city's narrow path and tugs forcefully at her sleek locks. She could make it. Just a little bit further and she would reach it. Just a little more to go before she would taste it. Taste the mouthwatering sweet freedom. 

Haile rounds a corner and there it is “Katrineholm District Airport” one of the 7 stations on earth that launches their ships into space. The other Airports are divided between USA, China and Russia.Boarding won't be a breeze but her bridges have all crashed and burned- so now this is the only option left. 

According to Killigan- all the paperwork is already forged and she only have to get on this flight. Which is easier said than done when you have a bounty on you head that’s 10 times more worth than most can earn in their lifetime. `But that’s life as a retired hitwoman.` Haile thinks as she slides inside a bathrooms stall. After 21 years of hunting she’s now a pray herself. Haha, who could have guessed that the one to get her out of this mess is her lil’ cousin. Haile doesn't even know where the spaceship will be going or what she will do afterwards but oh well- beggars can't be choosers.

As she puts her heavy bag on the tiled flooring, she feels her back give in. Dammit, they got a good swipe on her before and now she is paying for it. A cut so deep that thick streams of blood oozes out over her left hip. Luckily it’s a clean cut that’s easily stitched together and patched up in no time. Haile grabs a hoodie from her bag, not giving two shits’ about what it might look like and makes it a beeline towards the nearest reception. The queue isn't that bad; it’s kind of nice to just stand around and breath for a change. 

She gives a silent thanks to whichever God that made this go so smoothly. Haile was prepared to hijack the hole system until two chicks showed up and made the attendant go bonkers. Like, seriously, how can that blond chit be so stupid as to offend the staff? 

“Well, it’s not my problem.” The man behind the counter didn't seem to have heard her statement or he just doesn't care.

“Hello, miss. How may I help you?”

" Hi, I'm suppose to travel with Svea airline and I’m a bit lost.” Haile sighs mid sentence while bringing a hand to her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! My Mac is fine now ( but i did lose all my work :( ) and guess what? I got into a art program in folk high school ^-^ I’m sooo happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Gracefully placing her elbow onto the desk and leaning forward while purposely showing off her cleavage, she asks softly for his help. The man's adamsappel bonuses like on a trampoline, as clear drops of sweat slides down his forehead. With trembling hands he wipes his face- which only adds more of the foul odour dampness from his palms. Since the man is now struggling to pull himself together, Haile glances over at the glowing computer screen.

|GALACTICAL AIRFLIGHT ARRIVAL|  
|TIME| 04:33 | 04:40 | 04:40 | 04:46 | 04:59 |  
|FLIGHT| SA.252 | VS.147 | KR.555 | UL.976 | AA.312 |  
|DESTINATION| AURORA | HUMMING RHEIN | ALBEA | ZAATHI | MILO |  
|GATE| B04 | C08 | A01 | B10 | A03|  
|REMARK| ON TIME | ON TIME | DELAYED | ON TIME | ON TIME |

|CARGO|  
|BOOKINGS|  
|FLIGHT DETAILS|  
|CREW SCHEDULING|  
|REPORTS|

There is only one panel open at the moment… maybe ASI can fix that? Reaching into her bag with her free hand Haile prod around for a bit. There. A familiar smooth egg shaped object. Giving ASI a few tapps, its spider-like lims stirrings alive and tiny eyes like blue orbs lit up. ASI quickly evaluates its surroundings and begins to climb up Haile's hoodie covered arm. Then the small robot made its way up her arm and cuddled itself snuggly underneath her hair. With some hushed commands ASI is fast at work, already found its way onto the desk and is now connecting to the computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, which file would you like ASI to open?  
> ( Yes, Haile has a hoodie that’s low cut and has too long sleeves ;b )


End file.
